Strongest Muscle
by Aznkizz
Summary: Facts. Female Shinobi Smartass: Sakura. Male Shinobi Smartass: Shikamaru. All it took was a simple trivia game…


**Strongest Muscle**

**-Aznkizz-**

**-Chika Odori-**

**-Chidori-**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Shikamaru or Sakura. Shikamaru is pretty hot but he is sort of left out from the spot light because of the famous brooding Uchiha! Oh well... I shall present to him his well deserved glory in this fic! I mean one shot…**

**Summary: Facts. Female Shinobi Smartass: Sakura. Male Shinobi Smartass: Shikamaru. All it took was a simple trivia game…**

A/N: Uhm… I picked up a few facts being on the team for a sort of jeopardy kind of game. I was the only girl so I got to hang with some guys and skip some classes! XD Anyway, I found this one thing to be an interesting fact and decided it would make a good fic.

-------

That's all it took. One look. One infatuation. One dream. One kiss…

Shikamaru had always been the lazy smart boy. He would occasionally study if he really felt like it but he would pass anyway. Sakura was the perfectionist… the memorizer who could calculate some of the toughest problems in a heartbeat. They were both naturally intellectual but they would train once in a while anyway… to test their common knowledge, of course. It could have been the stupidest questions or the hardest questions but they pushed each other to the limits, although Shikamaru would prefer playing a strategic game instead. That was just the way his mind worked.

"Shikamaru."

"…"

"Shikamaru!"

"…"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"What?"

"Pay attention! You always doze off or stare at the clouds when we do this!"

"…troublesome…"

"Now, don't EVEN start with that…"

"Whatever…"

"UGHHHHHHHH! You're hopeless! Now come on! Quiz me!"

"Fine. Whatever… uh… What are great auks?

"Flightless birds that were hunted for their flesh, feathers and oil. They are currently extinct. Okay, your turn. What animal can be born pregnant?"

"Troublesome ones."

"Shikamaru!"

"Fine. Aphids can be born pregnant. What substance other than diamond is known to be made of carbon and can be very cheap?"

"Coal. Which came first: the chicken or the egg?"

"Egg."

"How'd you know?"

"Simple reasoning… What is the actual substance in a pencil that we call lead?"

"Graphite."

Their ravings and challenges went on and on. Both of them didn't even bother to hesitate, not even Shikamaru who was known to do that from his constant wandering off the topic. Each of them grew more impressed with each other. They did this everyday after all, but who would know that the other would know just as much as they knew? They were definitely equally matched. It all seemed to go along well. They would test each other and the other person would get the answer right and ask a question. It went this way for days, weeks, and months even! Then it came. She fell for him. She wanted to flirt in the most discreet way and get him…

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah…"

She paused for a moment, sighed and then continued.

"What's… the strongest muscle?"

"The heart."

"Nope." She playfully took her index finger and dragged it along his chest until it pointed to his heart. His sternum to be exact…

He was stunned… He NEVER got a question wrong! Well, if he didn't really feel like answering then it would usually be counted as wrong but he still knew the answer.

"You want to know the answer?" she said teasingly.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply but Sakura had already pulled his shirt to get caught in a lip lock. His eyes widened in amazement. Clearly, he was astounded. _Could Sakura have liked me this whole time?_ The possibilities spinning through Shikamaru's head dizzied him, or was it the kiss itself? Sakura couldn't have been happier. Her eyes fluttered closed and she licked his gaping lip before entering. She claimed it all as hers, his mouth, his breath, his tongue… Meanwhile, Shikamaru just couldn't move. He couldn't think properly for that matter. Eventually, he began to close his eyes and he slid his chiseled arms around her waist. They settled perfectly there and it felt so right, like pieces of a puzzle. Sakura inched her palms to slightly rest against Shikamaru's hardcore abs.

It began to not exactly rain but drizzle upon them. Sakura just pushed Shikamaru down into the grass to kiss him more intensely. Shikamaru grew accustomed to it and so, he kissed back with the same passion and cravings as Sakura. _Cherry blossoms are delicious…_ His hands worked its way up to entwine with her drenched pink hair while she took out his hair to find it straight and doused. _He should wear it down more often…_ The rain managed to calm down to diminish into a fine mist and the sun peaked out causing the spectrum to make its appearance. She gasped for air and scrambled up to her legs.

"How do you like the strongest muscle?" she projected over her shoulder. She walked away with her clothing smoothing to show off her defined curves. Shikamaru stared back in response and it struck him.

"Ahh… (A/N: You know like the enlightened 'ahh' not the freaked out scared one). The tongue." He answered back to no one in particular but she heard him and a smile graced her swollen lips. Simultaneously, both of them reached for their own lips and began to ponder into the sky. Shikamaru closed his eyes for a slight second and saw her clear green gaze.

They were two parts of one soul. Two hearts combined as one. Two dreamers fulfilling one dream. Two people who kissed like it never began…

LONG A/N: Woah. Who knew I could write ShikaSaku? Well, ThunderAnn would have probably said she knew I could. Many thanks to all of you that read my other fics! I really can't update them right now 'cause I've gone somewhat brain dead on what ideas I could use for them. Plus, for Popstar Love I wove myself into a huge knot and it's really tangled so it's hard to get out of it but I'll manage. I'm taking finals soon so wish me luck or else I may never be able to go on the internet ever again! Yeah, I'm a drama queen. I guess I can dedicate this fic to my CC team of '06 but it would be kinda strange 'cause it's a kissing scene and they're boys and I'm a girl so yeah… I'll just dedicate a different fic to them but they're so great! Much love guys(even though they won't read this)!

Condensed A/N: All the facts I put here are true and yes, the **tongue** IS the strongest muscle. I really did think it was the heart but I was wrong! This fic is sorta dedicated to my CC team of '06! Much love to them! Thank you for taking the time to read my first ShikaSaku fic! Yay me! Now, if only you guys could review… I mean you could write one word and I'll be happy! PLEASE REVIEW! T-T


End file.
